I don't Regret You
by waveringPhantom
Summary: One shot about about Jericho's and Kyd Wykkyd's clandestine relationship. What happens when Kole and Angel take things into their own hands? And what about when Titans South find out about them?


"People talking."

'People signing.'

* * *

Jericho currently was sitting in a tree, strumming his guitar. The season was slowly hanging into fall and the weather was getting chilly. He wore a green beanie that covered his ears and bent his blonde hair in such a way that it splayed itself against his forehead. He also wore some worn out fingerless gloves that only hindered his ability to play his guitar just a bit as well as a much too big navy blue hoodie from a record shop in Jump city. It fell off his shoulders and the length fell nearly down his knees. There was a simple reason the hoodie didn't fit him, because the hoodie, very simply, wasn't his.

It was about five in the afternoon and Jericho's cheeks were pink and numb from the cold, but he continued to play his guitar, determined to finish the song he had composed. His feet swung gently as he played and the early autumn breeze ruffled the browning leaves in the tree. One of the said leaves flew off and landed right in Jericho's face. He sputtered and swatted the leaf a away.

He sighed. He wasn't going to finish in time. He held his guitar in his lap and looked ahead impatiently. Where was Elliot? He was supposed to meet him here twenty minutes ago. He knew the HIVE five were on a mission today, robbing a bank or something, but Elliot said he'd be done early enough to come see him tonight.

Then he got worried. Maybe Elliot had gotten hurt. He'd never canceled plans or ditched Jericho before.

He bit his lip and wrung his hands nervously until and arm wrapped around his waist.

Elliot grinned softly, gently rubbing Jericho's shoulder with his other wore a green version of the same hoodie and wore a black trapper hat under the hood.

Jericho smiled and smacked his hand away playfully. They'd been together almost a year now, meeting whenever they could. which was easy since Elliot could teleport.

Elliot scooted closer to him and gently rubbed his knee in a silent greeting. Jericho carefully set his guitar beside him before taking Elliot's hand and rubbing it between his own softly, still grinning happily. Elliot relaxed against him and let out a soft sigh that would've made Jericho blush if his cheek were already red.

Every Time they met, Elliot would rub his knee and Jericho would rub his hand and Elliot usually just smiled, which Jericho loved, but Elliot never leaned against him, he wasn't really and affectionate person. Maybe he had missed him? Or maybe he was opening up to him?

But upon closer inspection, he saw that Elliot's hand was badly bruised. His skin was a blotchy grey and blue and was slightly swollen. Maybe his hands were just soothing on the painful looking bruises. He tugged on Elliot's sleeve and looked at him worriedly.

Elliot's bright red eyes flickered at him before he looked away. It must have been from one of his evil didn't talk about the things that Elliot did with Hive five. Elliot knew that even though Jericho was part of Titans South, he would never try to get him in trouble. But he still didn't want Jericho to be put in that position.

Jericho frowned softly and nodded, looking down at the brown grass below. They didn't do anything for a while but Jericho Continued to rub Elliot's hand affectionately. Then he brought his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles lovingly, causing Elliot to smile and touch his chin to say thank you. Jericho grinned and nodded.

Elliot looked past him and pointed to his guitar questioningly. Jericho

had a song to play for him every time they met up.

Jericho glanced at his guitar with distaste and shook his head.

Elliot nudged his shoulder encouragingly, but Jericho shook his head and crossed his sighed and shook his head before quietly whispering 'Joseph…~'. Neither of them could speak, but they could put sounds together with their mouths and breathe louder to make words.

Jericho's eyes widened and he covered his face. Now he

has to play, Elliot just said his name, which was a big deal since he couldn't talk. He couldn't not play for him now, what kind of boyfriend would he be? He sighed and picked up his guitar, grinning softly. He would've played for him anyway.

Elliot smiled, his sharp teeth glinting as he turned to face Jericho more.

Jericho positioned the guitar in his lap and strummed a few strings before starting to play his song. It was a soft, slow song, much different than her usual quick and cheerful songs. This one was still happy, but it was more melancholy with more longing. And Elliot always knew what he was trying to say through his songs, just as if he were talking.

Jericho finished a few minutes later, putting his guitar down and looking away shyly.

Elliot grinned and wrapped his arms around Jericho, pulling him close. He held him gently by the waist and nuzzled his cheek.

Jericho laughed silently and hugged Elliot's chest. For once he was actually warmer than the temperature outside. Nevertheless, he was still cold and Jericho was soon shivering and sniffling more. Elliot hummed and held Jericho's cheeks, frowning at how cold he was. Jericho sniffled loudly and smiled sheepishly.

Elliot shook his head and pointed to Jericho and then to the titan tower in the distance. Jericho shook his head quickly and pointed to Jericho; he wasn't going anywhere.

Elliot sighed and took his own hoodie off and handed it to Jericho.

Jericho signed 'thank you' before taking the hoodie and putting it on top of the one he was already wearing.

Elliot lifted both hoods up to cover Jericho's cheeks and neck. Jericho just smiled giddily and snuggled into the hoodies,making Elliot roll his eyes and look away. Only then did Jericho notice how tight Elliot's tank top was and how low his jeans hung on his waist.

Jericho blushed and looked away, watching some squirrels a little bit away play in the grass.

Elliot noticed and grinned teasingly, wrapping his arm around Jericho and pulling him close. Jericho huffed shyly and tried to squirm away but Elliot held him close, so he just sighed happily and leaned against him.

The sky got darker as it got later in the night, and Elliot held Jericho closer as it got colder. Soon it was already nine o'clock. Jericho started falling asleep,his eyes fluttering shut before blinking open as the cold wind blew, reminding him of where he was.

Elliot pointed to Jericho and then to the titan's tower in the distance. Jericho shook his head and pointed to Elliot, stubbornly insisting they stay where they were. Then he pointed to himself and then Elliot, then to the titan's tower. Elliot's eyes widened and he vehemently shook his head. Elliot going to the tower was too risky. Jericho could be discharged just for knowing Elliot on a friendly basis.

Jericho sighed and nodded. It was worth a shot. Elliot pointed to the tower,then to Jericho and gently pecked his lips goodbye.

Jericho grinned and kissed him chastely on the lip one more time before climbing down the tree with his guitar. Elliot hopped down, landing right beside Jericho who hugged him tightly. He only came up to about Elliot's shoulders, so he wrapped his arms around Elliot's slim waist. Elliot kissed his hair, wrapping his arms tenderly around Jericho's shoulders. They held each other for a few minutes before Jericho looked up and shyly inched his lips closer to Elliot's.

Elliot leaned in softly to kiss his lips but just as their lips were about to touch Jericho's communicator started buzzing. Jericho sighed and pulled away, pressing the button to silence it.

Elliot kissed his cheek goodbye before teleporting back to the HIVE five hideout and Jericho returned to the tower to get his mission.

* * *

Elliot sat on the floor with See More and Gizmo. Gizmo and See More were currently in a heated game of

while Elliot was focused on the TV. The news was on, and he was waiting for any news of titans south. It had taken a few tries to get the channel to broadcast to their tv, miles away from where South was stationed in Florida. Since, naturally, Florida didn't broadcast to Jump City.

"Kyd, quit fidgeting." SeeMore said, eyes locked on the board to make sure Gizmo didn't cheat. "I'm sure your boyfriends fine."

Elliot glared at him before looking back at the tv. Another hour passed, and still nothing. SeeMore sat beside him, the

game now over.

"They may not even be in Florida, Kyd. They may have had to back up another team. Try another channel."

Although Elliot, or Kyd Wykkyd as everyone else knew him, was a complete secret from the titans for Jericho's sake, HIVE five knew all about Jericho. The members either didn't care or were all about the treason and betrayal of the titans.

Elliot changed the channel to Jump City news, scowling when he saw Robin.

 _"And here we have Robin!"_ Said a young reporter on the tv. _"Robin, would you say this was one of the hardest tasks you've ever done?"_

 _"No way!"_ Robin said. _"We easily stopped Neat Freak with the help of Titans South!"_

"What a stiff." See More said distastefully.

Jericho had been in Jump City fighting Neat Freak, no wonder he wasn't in the Florida news.

"Maybe he'll come see you since he's in town." See More teased as he got up.

Elliot shook his head. Jericho was probably surrounded by the titans now and wouldn't be able sneak away. But still, he hoped that maybe he would make his way to the HIVE five hideout.

* * *

Jericho stood on the tower's balcony, looking in the direction of the HIVE five tower longingly. He'd promised Elliot that whenever he was in Jump City he would visit him. But tonight the other titans suggested they stay for a bit to hang out. To make things worse, some of the other titans from other teams had decided to take this opportunity to come hang out. Kid Flash and Jinx showed up as well as Aqualad. Kole and Gnarkk had also shown up, much to Jericho's dismay.

He had once enjoyed their company. He loved how funny Gnarkk could be, and he enjoyed how caring and down to earth Kole was. However, around the time he and Elliot had started getting involved, Kole had started making her feelings for Jericho a little more obvious.

The stars twinkled brightly despite the overpowering city lights. The moon reflected beautifully on the water and he wished that he could once again bask in the moonlight with Elliot. He sighed. Maybe he could say he was going back to patrol but actually make a visit to HIVE five.

Soft but prominent footsteps sounded behind him. "Hey, Jericho."

Kole's voice echoed in his ears like an approaching storm. He took a deep breath before turning around and smiling softly at her. Maybe he was being dramatic, this happens to people and the time.

Kole grinned and walked over to him, the wind ruffling her pink hair. "It's a nice night, huh?"

Jericho nodded softly as she leaned over the balcony like he had. He stood beside her and resumed looking over the water. How long was he supposed to stay out with her until it was polite to leave? He didn't want to offend her by leaving so soon after she came out to see him.

Kole glanced at him before moving closer to him subtly. It was a beautiful night, the perfect night to make her move.

 _Just tell her you have to go!_ Jericho thought, _She'd understand!_

A soft yet warm hand suddenly wrapped around Jericho's.

His eyes widened and he looked down at the intruding hand whose fingers were intertwining with his.

Kole laughed and squeezed his hand sweetly.

He heard snickering behind him and turned around to see Beastboy, Cyborg and Kid Flash making kissy faces and hearts with their hands. Jericho blushed and looked back at the water quickly and Kole's cheeks turned nearly as pink as her hair.

Jericho was to some extent used to this. SeeMore and Gizmo did this all the time to him and Elliot. But this was different. He wasn't with didn't want to be with Kole.

Kole looked at him again. Now was her chance. She put her hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her.

But he didn't move. He was to nervous to move. The blood in his veins pumped so hard in his ears that he didn't hear the others chanting _Kiss her! Kiss her!_

Then he remembered Elliot, and their kiss at the park just hours ago and their first kiss at the same park long ago during one of their clandestine meetings.

She leaned in,her lips inches from his.

In a surge of bravery he pulled his hand back and backed away from her.

The hurt in her eyes was evident and his heart broke just by looking at her. "Jericho…?"

The chanting stopped. Jericho started to panic, everyone was looking at him. If only he could talk and explain to her that he was taken. In the midst of a near panic attack, he tried to talk, his hands moving frantically but he was silent. His hands flew to his throat, hovering over the scar as if he hadn't always known he was mute. He felt sick and started to become nauseated, looking back and forth between Kole's heartbroken face and the confused and disappointed crowd.

He took off, rushing past all the people and down the stairs to go see Elliot.

* * *

Elliot was alone, half asleep on the couch. He was still hoping that Jericho would show up but it was late and he knew that most likely he had gone to bed.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He might as well go to bed too. He drifted off, imagining Jericho and the song he had played for him earlier that day. His bruised hand started to ache again, and he wished Jericho was there to hold it and make the ache go away.

He hummed when someone straddled him, still half asleep. Maybe Jericho did come after all. But would he have sat on his waist? That seemed a little bold for Jericho.

He opened his eyes slightly and pushed his hair out of his face, his eyes still unfocused.

Blonde hair. Long blonde hair… _boobs?_

Definitely not Jericho.

Elliot's eyes focused on Angel who was sitting above him, straddling his hips. Her helmet and armor were off and her long blonde hair was draped over her shoulders. She was wearing a revealing tank top and jeans.

Elliot looked at her questioningly. She knew he was dating Jericho, what was she trying to do now?

She smirked."Did I wake you?"

Elliot gave her a sarcastic snort in reply.

She just laughed. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Elliot shrugged. Hopefully safe

"So~ not here." She moved her hips softly, grinding against him.

His eyes widened and he stood straight up, his eyes glowing in dare she? He would never do anything that would hurt Jericho.

"What? I know you haven't gotten any since you started dating Jericho. I came to change that."

He shook his head and glared, silently warning her to get off. Although it was true, he didn't care. He loved Jericho, he didn't care how shy or conservative he was.

She rolled her eyes and took her tank top off, revealing her black bra.

He growled and look away.

"I know you want me. Just like old times, right?"

Thats it. He's going to shove her off and-

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, pressing her breasts against his chest. She ran a hand through his hair, rubbing one of the bat ears on top of his head.

"Yo…!" SeeMore's voice finally registered in his head. He jerked away from Angel and looked to see a very wierded out SeeMore and...a very heartbroken Jericho.

Jericho's eyes filled with tears as he looked at what may before him. A half naked Angel on top of his boyfriend. Kissing him.

Angel looked directly at Jericho and smirked meanly. Elliot shoved her off but Jericho had already left.

* * *

Jericho was in bed crying quietly into his pillow. He was such a wimp. What kind of guy cried? Apparently he did. And a lot. He had barricaded himself in his room back at the south tower. He lay curled up beneath his blanket, shaking.

How could Elliot do this to him? After all the work they had out into their relationship...he would just throw it all away?

Well, lying in bed crying wasn't going to help anything. He wiped his eyes and got up, his body aching from yesterday's fight with Neat Freak. It was already nine in the morning. His hair was messy and he had dark bags under his eyes from crying. He grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the shower.

Elliot transported to the tower for the first time, specifically Jericho's room. He was wearing human clothes, covering up his eyes and ears. He'd even written everything down onto note cards to explain things to Jericho. He heard the shower running and sat patiently on the messy bed, his stomach in a knot. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should wait a few days before approaching him. But that's only when you really cheat, right? Which Elliot definitely didn't do.

It's been a half hour and he's still in the shower. He must be really upset. He always thought Jericho to be someone who took long showers when he was upset.

The water turned off and Elliot started to get nervous. What was he thinking? What was he going to say when Jericho came out of the bathroom?

Jericho came out, erasing the latter of his fears. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head, covering his face as he dried his hair.

Elliot looked down quickly. Of course he'd come out half naked, this was his room. He thought he was alone. He cleared his throat quietly to get his attention.

Jericho's eyes widened and he covered himself up quickly, glaring at Elliot. 'Get out, Wykkyd. ' He signed, holding his towels up with one hand awkwardly.

Elliot's ears drooped sadly beneath his hoodie as he patted the spot on the bed beside him hopefully, wanting Jericho to sit down and talk.

Jericho shook his head vehemently and pointed to the door, wanting him to leave.

Elliot held out the note cards to him, wanting him to read them.

Jericho's eyes narrowed and he snatched the cards from him. He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard as he read them. Elliot turned around to face him, waiting patiently. Jericho's eyes softened as he read through the note cards, each specifically written to answer a question Jericho might have. It made sense, it definitely sounded like something Angel would do. He could also understand that he was in shock. Jericho could barely push Kole away before she kissed him. His cheeks heated up at the heartfelt apology. He coughed awkwardly. He wasn't used to getting this from Elliot. He got up and went to the bathroom to put on his clothes and process things a bit, leaving a very nervous, emotional wreck of a villain one on the bed. He went back out and sat beside him, putting his hand on his softly.

Elliot looked up at Jericho, his red eyes glittering slightly as they looked at each other silently.

Jericho finally grinned and hugged Elliot. Elliot's heart burst out of his chest as he hugged him back gladly, burying his face in his blonde hair.

Jericho smiled and rested calmly against his chest. He small hands rested delicately on Elliot's shoulders, his cheek against his collarbone as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Elliot rubbed Jericho's back lovingly, sighing In relief.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, just enjoying each other's company.

Elliot laid back, pulling Jericho down with him. Jericho hummed, grinning as he snuggled up to Elliot. He pulled his hood down and took off his hat, stroking the soft black hair that fell into his eyes. Elliot blew his hair out of his face, making Jericho laugh and gently rub one of his bat ears. The action made Elliot hum in approval and melt against him. He put his hand on Jericho's cheek, gazing into his eyes. Jericho blushed but didn't look away, instead gazing right back at him. He leaned forward and kissed Elliot's lips gently.

Elliot pressed his lips against his, holding the side of his face to urge him on. Jericho pressed back shyly, moving his lips against Elliot's slowly.

This was the farthest they'd gone. They'd only ever shared chaste kisses and hand holding until now.

Elliot parted his lips, gently pulling Jericho's lip between his teeth. Jericho did the same to Elliot and boldly deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Elliot sighed softly through his nose, wrapping an arm around his waist and using the other to hold his cheek.

Jericho pulled away briefly to catch his breath, pushing his hair out of his face before kissing him again. This time his pressed his body against him, licking his lips.

Elliot parted his lips to let Jericho's tongue dart into his mouth. He rubbed Jericho's side gently, running his hand down his outer thigh.

Jericho made a soft humming sound and arched his back, slowly hooking his leg around Elliot's waist.

Elliot retaliated by rubbing his chest softly. He pulled away and kissed down his jaw, kissing his neck. He lingered over the deep scar on his throat and kissed it gently.

Jericho but his lip and tilted his head back, humming slightly. Elliot pressed one final kiss to the scar before kissing Jericho deeply, pulling him closer as Jericho hugged him.

Maybe if they hadn't been so caught up In the moment they would've heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. Maybe if they hadn't been so sure of their love for each other they would have heard the knocking at the door.

"Jericho, we wanted to talk to you about what happened with Kole. We know you're-" Hotspot stopped dead in his tracks, Pantha right behind him.

Jericho jumped up and shoved Elliot away, who gracefully tumbled right off the edge if the bed.

"Wykkyd." Pantha muttered darkly.

Elliot stood up, glaring back.

Jericho looked back and forth between his boyfriend and his team, his eyes wide.

"Jericho." Hotspot looked directly at Jericho with cold eyes. "Why is he here? Why were you kissing him?"

His hands signed wildy,desperately trying to explain things to them. He started to hyperventilate until Elliot came up behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders and Jericho took a deep breath, calming down.

"Your _boyfriend?"_ Hotspot asked in astonishment. "How long have you been hiding this from us?"

'Many months.' Jericho signed and looked away.

"And you've probably been protecting him too, huh?" Pantha accused.

Jericho quickly shook his head, trying to sign to them but his shaking hands prevented him from doing so.

"He shook be in jail, Jericho." Hotspot added. "He's dangerous. "

Elliot stayed beside Jericho, trying to calm him. His eyes blazed with anger towards the titans.

Jericho turned around and frantically pointed to Elliot and then towards the wall.

Elliot shook his head, almost offended by the idea of leaving Jericho.

Jericho did the gesture again before shoving Elliot and pointing away.

Elliot hesitated before pulling Jericho into his arms and kissing him lovingly before disappearing.

* * *

Four days. It's been four days since the titans found out about him and Jericho. He hadn't heard anything from Jericho. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the end of their relationship for good.

Elliot peeled off his costume and out on a t shirt and jeans before making his way to the kitchen. SeeMore and Gizmo suggested raiding another mall but it had done little to raise his mood.

"Hey Batty, I got something for you." SeeMore's voice rang behind him.

Elliot sighed, unamused.

"I think you're gonna like it~"

He rolled his eyes and turned to face him, his heart stopping when he saw Jericho with a book bag around his shoulder and his guitar in his hand, standing beside SeeMore.

Jericho smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Elliot hugged him lovingly, picking him up off the ground.

Jericho laughed silently and made his way back to the ground.

'What happened?' Elliot signed.

'They gave me a choice….they said I could turn you in and stay or I could leave.'

The color, or lack there of, drained from Elliot's face. 'You came to break up.' He took a deep breath and stepped back, his whole world shattering before him.

Jericho shook his head. 'I left the team.'

'...you left the team? '

'For you.'

"Yes! We corrupted him!" Gizmo jumped up and down in uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

Jericho picked at the old wood of his guitar awkwardly.

'For me?' Elliot signed slowly in utter disbelief.

Jericho grinned and nodded. 'For both of us. We can be together without worrying about them finding out. This was for the best. And I don't regret it.' He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. 'I don't regret you.'

"Yo, I've never seen Kyd so emotional in my life.' SeeMore snickered.

It was true. Elliot's eyes were shining brightly as he yanked Jericho into his arms and hugged him tightly. Jericho hugged him tightly, smiling happily.

"I do Blondie stain with us then?" Gizmo asked.

Jericho pulled away and shook his head. 'I'm going to get an apartment close by and start working.'

"Sweet, but you're gonna give us bragging rights, right?" SeeMore asked, grinning wildly. "You chose us over the titans. "

'I don't want to be evil. I just….wanna be neutral.'

Elliot nodded, personally not wanting Elliot to be evil either. It just didn't fit him. 'But you're staying here until you find a place, right?'

Jericho nodded. 'If it's not any trouble. '

Elliot shook his head and hugged him again, Jericho just laughed and hugged him back for a moment before pulling away again. 'But I need need to tell you something first.'

Elliot looked at him questioningly.

'I love you.'

Elliot's mouth fell open and Jericho looked at him shyly.

'I love you too. ' He finally signed, smiling happily.

"Whoa, he's smiling." SeeMore muttered in disbelief.

Jericho grinned happily. 'I guess we're good to go then.'

Elliot nodded and kissed him deeply as Jericho hummed in surprise and wrapped his arms around him.

Elliot pulled away finally, holding him protectively.

 _I love you._ Jericho mouthed.

Elliot read his lips perfectly.

 _I love you too._


End file.
